kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Lorraine A
Author's Note None of this information is mine, I merely based Lorraine off of Yobi from Yobi, the Five-Tailed Fox, she looks like Fiona Belli from Haunting Grounds, and Danielle from Haunting Grounds. So please inform me if I am stepping on any toes here. ^^; "The naive and innocent, sharp-tongued and rejected, and insane kumiho of Aeites." Story/Bio Lorraine wasn't always alone. She had parents, and friends, and even a few suitors before Aeites was utterly destroyed from the extremists of the demon world. So she went to another land, and another-and another. Years of rejection have left her with two (almost three) personalities-one with deception, and one that strives for perfection. She refuses to reveal her last name, which is still unknown. Every time she looks at a mirror when she's in her "insane" mode, she gets reminded she's not perfect, and will start to scream. Her past is unknown. Lorraine (in general) lacks experience and knowledge of human behavior and feelings, initially thinking of them as silly. Personality As mentioned above, Lorraine has two and a half personalities. One is her naive side, the other her rude side, and the half her insanity. But if she doesn't have her personality switch on, she tends to be insecure and would rather punch you in the face than for you to believe the fact that she's insecure. But she's unpredictable, and so are her switches. Appearance Lori's original form is a white vixen with five tails and reddish pink eyes. She's able to shift, but she will ache for a minute or so because of her bones being changed. Lorraine's human form is a lanky girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes with slightly bloody gown-like clothing. She's barefoot. Her hair is in a ponytail with a hair tie of which matches her eye color. The ponytail hangs freely a few inches under her shoulders, and her short bangs hang above her eyes. The following is text from Fiona Belli's Clock Tower Wikia page. I do not own any of the following. "Around her neck she wears a simple, dark brown choker with a small charm attached. Her shirt's design is very complex. The main most portions are of a white color, with a square collar and long puffed sleeves before stopping a few inches before the wrist. A blue brooch, presumably a sapphire, is encrusted just below the collar bone, with a small black border around it. Slightly above this, for the horizontal portion of the collar, is a brown strip of cloth with a white design embodied in it. There are similar strips on both sleeves, three total. The first, towards the top and the last, acting as a cuff, have matching designs, while the one that rims the end of the puffed part of each sleeve has its own design. The front of her shirt has various patterns running up her chest, on her stomach, and under the collar. The bottom has a snowflake-like design going over it, various parts above of which criss-cross and leave the areas below visible. The back of the shirt is open and beneath the bust line a blue string criss-crosses down and ends in a nearly tied bow. Under all this a black undergarment under all this, which is more visible from the back, with what might be a white strip at the bottom. Her skirt is of a layered, dark purple skirt begins around her stomach area and the upper half is simple and solid, while the lower half has folding and is slightly translucent. The skirt is rimmed with a flowery design and is quite short, ending well above her knees. Lorraine wears black, translucent stockings with a solid edge and rusty brown boots. Her boots have a lighter rim which ends in a small V in the sides, where the zipping begins, also separating a vine-like, almost floral design. Aforementioned design is of a lighter color than the boots, matching the edges. Each boot also has a short, black underside heel, probably only an inch tall." half-vixen-lori.jpg|It's Lori.. with ears. Yeah. loraine.jpg|It's Da Loriiii~ lorraine_aelyn.jpg|Her full body. :D raine.jpg|Lorraine in her haus. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters